


the one where kageyama and hinata get drunk.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Sleepovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: “Truth or dare?”“Truth.”“First crush?”“I… I have never been in love.”This innocent confession, spoken so quietly and awkwardly, is really hard to weigh.---just what the title says.





	the one where kageyama and hinata get drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kagehina, okay? 
> 
> it's 2am and I'm italian, if you find any mistakes, pls let me know. 
> 
> enjoy!!

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“First crush?”

“I… I have never been in love.”

This innocent confession, spoken so quietly and awkwardly, is really hard to weigh.

Kageyama and Hinata are drunk, and they are having a sort of sleepover. Hinata’s parents and Natsu are away visiting an old aunt, so they have the house to themselves. Yachi was also there earlier, she helped them study for their finals, and Kageyama stayed a little too late after she left, so Hinata took out his father’s secret alcohol supply and… well, a truth or dare game had started.

“You… You’ve never been in love?” Kageyama asks, incredulous. He cannot believe his ears.

Hinata blushes, and he giggles a little out of embarrassment.

“Well, have _you_?”

And maybe it’s the alcohol flowing through his veins, maybe it’s because he and Hinata are lying side by side on the same bed, maybe it’s because Hinata smells so good…

 “Yes.”

“Out with the deets, man. Who’s the lucky one?”

Kageyama takes a long, steadying breath, and turns on his side. He cups Hinata’s cheek with one hand, and opens his mouth to say something, anything.

But nothing comes out, as he stares into Hinata’s wide, drunken eyes. Kageyama just brushes their noses together, and says nothing.

Endless moments pass by, infinite in their ineffability.

Kageyama’s heart is beating really hard in his chest, Hinata’s breath touching his lips is making him lose his mind, slowly and steadily.

Kageyama closes his eyes, because Hinata’s are burning into his so intensely it hurts, and he lifts his chin to kiss Hinata’s (soft, soft, soft) lips.

It’s just a peck, innocent in its ingenuity.  

Hinata’s lips don’t move at all.

Knowing what a rejection is like, Kageyama draws back.

He gets up. “I need a leak, where’s the bathroom, idiot?” He asks dryly, going back to his usual mask of aplomb and rudeness.

Hinata touches his own lips, hand slightly trembling. Kageyama feels suddenly guilty.

“I’m sorry. Was that your first kiss?”

Hinata nods.

Kageyama lets out a sigh. “Well, if it’s any consolation, it was mine too. So don’t-”

“I didn’t mind.”

Kageyama feels a surge of hope in his chest at those shakily uttered words.

“But I also meant what I said. I have never been in love, I don’t even know what one feels like when he’s in love… I don’t-”

Hinata stops, and so does Kageyama’s heart. His soul hardens, and he spits out, “Never mind, it’s not like I’m in love with you or anything. I was just fooling around.”

He leaves the room and slams the door with a bang, and fuck it if Hinata looks crestfallen, fuck it if it’s a bit awkward, fuck it, fuck it, _fuck it._

He finds the bathroom after a few tries, falls to his knees, hugs the toilet and hurls.

And tears stream down his face when Hinata comes, and holds his hair back, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Fuck, he’s never getting drunk again.

\---

Hinata wakes up with a killing headache and a burning question on the tip of his tongue.

“What the fuck?” He whispers.

Kageyama is fast asleep on the tatami on the floor, just beside the bed, and Hinata stares at him. He’s so mercilessly beautiful.

Outside it’s still dark, and when Hinata looks at the clock on his bedside table, he reads it is 3am.

Without thinking twice about it, Hinata slides down the bed and onto the tatami.

Kageyama is still asleep, and this close, his breath faintly smells of toothpaste. He brushed his teeth after throwing up for more than an hour. Hinata had helped him, sliding his fingers deep inside Kageyama’s throat, aiding him to let everything out.

At night, we all feel a little bolder.

At night, we would all do things we wouldn’t do during the day.

At night, we might confess our love to our sleeping soulmate.

Hinata, kneeling in front of Kageyama’s face, looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes.

“I don’t care if you did it just to fool around. I don’t care if you aren’t really in love with me. My words came out wrong earlier. What I meant is… I don’t know what it is like to be in love, I don’t know what one is supposed to feel but… when I’m with you my heart races,” Hinata clutches at his shirt right above his ribcage, “And my palms sweat, and my tongue is dry, and my head feels so light and… I have this awesome sensation in my stomach, like… Like somehow the floor has opened under me, and-”

Hinata cannot finish his wobbly sentences, for Kageyama has grabbed him and is now straddling him on the tatami. With a secure hold, Kageyama is keeping Hinata’s hands down above his head, and their noses are almost touching.

Hinata gasps softly, and Kageyama takes in a deep breath.

“You utter idiot, I feel the same.”

Hinata feels his chest fill with something magical, something bright, something light.

Then, a question on Hinata’s lips.

“Do your palms sweat too when you see me?” He cannot believe Kageyama’s pretty hands undergo that annoying phenomenon.

Kageyama actually laughs.

“Oh, you moron, shut up and kiss me.”

Hinata frees himself of Kageyama’s hands and wraps his arms and legs around the taller boy.

They kiss clumsily, both not really knowing what to do with their mouths, but they get it right, after a few tries (with teeth involved. Ouch).

Hinata is so happy he feels tears prickle at his eyes. He has never been more full of joy.

\---

When Kageyama wakes up, he and Hinata are in their boxer briefs, hugging tightly, hickeys on Hinata’s neck. And, Kageyama bets, there must be some on his neck, too.

He thinks back on the night before with a blush and a grin.

He decides to make Hinata some breakfast, so he moves to untangle himself from the mess of tangled arms and legs, but Hinata tightens his grip in his sleep.

Kageyama cannot help but smile.

He thinks back on the first time he played Hinata in middle school, and the long road of how they came to be what they are now.

He wants to kiss Hinata.

“Dumbass, hey, dumbass wake up. I wanna make you breakfast and I can’t move.”

Hinata groans, and Kageyama kisses his ear. Hinata purrs, still half-asleep, and lets Kageyama go.

“I love you…” Hinata murmurs, his voice groggy, and Kageyama feels a knot in his throat. Never would he have ever thought someone would love him.

The king of the court.

But especially, he never thought _Hinata_ , wonderful, stupendous Hinata, would love _him_.

“I love you, too.” But that’s too sappy, to Kageyama’s ears, so he lightly pushes Hinata’s head away as he adds, “ _Baka_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! leave a comment if you did, it would make me super duper happy!! 
> 
> my tumblr: @clarimasu


End file.
